Theft on Titanic 2
by Sunil126
Summary: SpongeBob and friends go on a vacation on Titanic 2. Plankton tries to steal the formula, but there is a bigger threat onboard with ulterior motives.


**Theft on Titanic 2**

**SpongeBob these days has those episodes that don't live up to the standards of the earlier seasons. However, there are still episodes that are really good, to the point where you watch them over and over. When they dwell into something out of the norm, like with vacations, legends, adventures, or superheroes, that's when it gets really good. So I hope to live up to those standards. In this case, I'm combining some elements from "Walking the Plankton" and "The Great Patty Caper" for my story. Also, I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants, its episodes, its characters, or anything else associated with the series. That said, let's begin.**

**Chapter 1**

_We start out at the Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs gets something in the mail._

Mailman: "I got a letter for Mr. Krabs."

Mr. Krabs: " That would be me."

Mailman: "Here you go."

Mr. Krabs: "Thank you very much. Now what do we have here. (opens letter) _Congratulations! You and two friends have won a free vacation on the cruise ship Titanic 2. The cruise ship leaves at 8:00 am on April 12, 2014." _Oh boy! I won! I won! I won!"

SpongeBob: "You won what Mr. Krabs?"

Mr. Krabs: "I , along with two friends, won a free vacation on the Titanic 2, which leaves on April 12, 2014."

SpongeBob: "That's amazing Mr. Krabs. Who are you going to bring with you?"

Mr. Krabs: "I'll bring you and Patrick with me. It'll be two weeks of fun in the sun and glee on the sea."

SpongeBob: "Oh boy! I can't wait to tell Patrick!"

Patrick: "Can't wait to tell Patrick what?"

SpongeBob: "When did you get here?"

Patrick: "I decided to break the fourth wall by appearing out of nowhere. Now, what do you want to tell me?"

SpongeBob: "Mr. Krabs won a free vacation and he's taking us with him."

Patrick: "Oh boy! This is going to be fun! When is it?"

Mr. Krabs: "It leaves on April 12, 2014 at 8:00 am. It's pretty convenient since next week is Easter break."

SpongeBob: "Well gentlemen, let's pack our bags and meet here at 7:00 am on Saturday."

Patrick: "All right. I'm going to pack my things right now."

Mr. Krabs: "All right boys. See you Saturday morning."

Both: "Bye Mr. Krabs!"

SpongeBob: "Oh boy! I can't wait for this vacation!"

Patrick: "Me too! It will be so much fun!"

_We cut to the Chum Bucket where Plankton was listening in on the conversation_

Plankton: "This is perfect! I can swipe the formula while Krabs is on vacation."

Karen: "That would work unless he brings the formula with him."

Plankton: "Curses! What do I do then? (pondering) I know. We'll sneak on the cruise ship and swipe the formula and have fun in the sun at the same time."

Karen: "That's actually not a bad idea."

Plankton: "It's perfect. Mwah! Ha! Ha!"

**Chapter 2**

_We cut to Saturday morning where SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs meet outside the Krusty Krab._

Mr. Krabs: "All right lads! Ready to go?"

SpongeBob: "I'm ready Mr. Krabs."

Patrick: "I'm ready too. This will be so much fun!"

Mr. Krabs: "Yes. It will be fun. But, I have a feeling that Plankton might try to steal the formula while we're gone, so I'm bringing it with me."

SpongeBob: "Good thinking Mr. Krabs. Anyway, ready to go?"

Patrick: "I'm ready. Our taxi should be here any minute."

_And then, a taxi driver comes._

Taxi Driver: "Hey, you guys called for a taxi?"

Mr. Krabs: "That would be us."

Taxi Driver: "Well then, hop in. Next stop, Bikini Bottom Harbor."

SpongeBob: "This is going to be amazing!"

_While the taxi drives off into the distance, Plankton is watching it drive off through a telescope._

Plankton: "They're gone. Now, let's head to the cruise ship."

Karen: "And how are we going to get there."

Plankton: "Fortunately, I built this (takes off curtain) it's my teleportation device. Now, we can transport ourselves to the dock and sneak onto the cruise ship. Now, off we go."

_We cut to the dock, where Plankton and Karen arrive at the same time SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs._

Taxi Driver: "Here you are, Bikini Bottom Harbor."

SpongeBob: "Thank you Mr. Taxi Driver. All right gentlemen, let's hit the water."

Squidward: "Forgetting someone?"

Patrick: "Squidward? What are you doing here?"

Squidward: "Mr. Krabs said I could take two weeks off, and I'm going on this cruise ship."

Mr. Krabs: "Oh right. I forgot. Well Squidward, this is great. We get to spend some time together."

Squidward: "As long as SpongeBob and Patrick don't bother me, I'll be fine."

SpongeBob: "Don't worry Squidward. We'll be good people. Now, let's hit the Titanic 2."

_As the gang boards, the ship, Plankton and Karen suddenly appear behind some boxes._

Plankton: "There they are. Now, let's get on board."

**Chapter 3**

_On the deck of the ship, we see the captain about to talk to the passengers._

Captain Al. Gae : "Good morning everyone. Welcome to the Titanic 2. I am Captain Al. Gae. I would like to go over the events of the first day of the cruise. At 8:30, we have a big breakfast buffet for our guests in the grand dining room. At 10:00, we have dance class for anyone who wants to burn off calories on the lido deck. We'll watch a movie at 11:00 in the movie room and have lunch at 12:30 back in the dining room. At 2:00 we'll have our comic con convention with special guest stars Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. At 5:00, we'll watch a science show by our own Sandy Cheeks. At 7:00, we top off the night with a big party and fireworks, and during the party, we will display the "Coral Eye of Bikini Bottom" diamond in the dining room."

SpongeBob: "Oh boy! I can't wait. Let's hit the buffet."

_We cut to the grand dining room where there is a large display of various breakfast foods._

SpongeBob: "Oh boy! Look at all that food. Where do we start?"

Patrick: "I'm going to the waffles!"

SpongeBob: "I'm going to the pancakes!"

Both: "Yeah! (run to food) Oh boy! This is so good!"

Squidward: "Look at those two boneheads eating like pigs."

Mr. Krabs: "Now Squidward. They're just excited about the cruise. We all are."

Squidward: "Yeah. I guess you're right. At least they're saving the food for us."

Sandy: "Howdy boys!"

SpongeBob: "Hey there Sandy. How are you doing?"

Sandy: "I'm fine. I'm just getting some breakfast before I start preparing for my science show this evening."

Patrick: "I recommend trying the strawberry waffles with sausage. They'll give you bounds of energy."

Sandy: "Well, they are good sources of brain food, so okay. (gets plate) This is yummy."

_We cut to Plankton watching everyone from outside._

Plankton: "There they are. With everyone distracted, I can sneak into Krabs' room and swipe the formula."

Karen: "Accessing ship's supercomputer…. Mr. Krabs' room is room 303 right above us."

Plankton: "Excellent. Let's go."

_While Plankton and Karen sneak into Mr. Krabs' room, the rest of the gang is in the dining room eating breakfast._

SpongeBob: "Well, that was a good breakfast."

Patrick: "You said it. I can't eat another bite."

Captain Al. Gae: "Well then, how about burning off some calories with a special sneak peek of the diamond."

Sandy: "Hello Captain. Are you serious? We can really see the diamond now?"

Captain Al. Gae: "You bet. You Mr. Krabs, won the contest, and you and your friends will get some special treatment."

Mr. Krabs: "Oh boy! I like where this is coming from!"

Squidward: "Before you do anything, you cannot get that diamond."

Mr. Krabs: "You're right Squidward. It's just that that diamond is so pretty and shiny."

Captain Al. Gae: "Well, if you behave yourself, I might let you hold it. But, it will be at 3:00 pm. That's when the diamond will be brought onto the ship."

SpongeBob: "Okay then. We'll come back at 3:00 pm. So long captain."

Sandy: "Well, we have a couple of hours until we can see the diamond. What should we do?"

Patrick: "I'm going to go swimming with SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs."

Squidward: "I'm just going to sun bathe on the upper deck."

Sandy: "I need to get some pool water for my science show. Y'all go on without me."

SpongeBob: "Okay. Bye Sandy. Let's go guys."

_While the gang goes to do their own thing, Plankton sneaks into Mr. Krabs' room._

**Chapter 4**

Plankton: "Ha! I'm in! Now, for the formula. Where is it? (sees safe) There's a safe. "

Safe: "Enter six digit combination."

Plankton: "Let's see. What kind of combination of Krabs use? … I know. He'd use the day the Krusty Krab celebrated its anniversary. Let's see. 11….06….09."

Safe: "Password accepted."

Plankton: "Wow. That was easy. (grabs formula) Now that I have the formula, I can make the Chum Bucket a success, which is a stepping stone in TAKING OVER THE WORLD! HA HA HA HA! (to Karen) Karen, I got the formula."

Karen: "That's great. Now, let's enjoy this nice vacation."

Plankton: "You got it babe. Let's head up the deck and catch some rays."

_While Plankton and Karen head up to catch some rays, we cut to SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick swimming in the pool._

Patrick: "This is so much fun. It's a sunny day and the water is cool. What could be better?"

SpongeBob: "I know. Water fight!"

Mr. Krabs: "Hold on boys. Don't get your swim trunks in a bunch. Here are some water squirters. Use them to play with each other, but don't bother anyone else."

SpongeBob: "Okay then. I'm going to get you Patrick."

Patrick: "Not if I get you first. Ha Ha Ha! (sees something) What's that?"

SpongeBob: "What's what?"

Patrick: "I see a little green dot running with a message in a bottle."

SpongeBob: "Green dot? (gasps) It's Plankton. Mr. Krabs help. Plankton has the formula."

Mr. Krabs: "What?! If he gets away, the Krusty Krab will be out of business. Get him."

SpongeBob: "Yes sir. Let's get him Patrick."

Patrick: "Right."

Plankton: "(running) Ha Ha Ha! I finally have the formula. Now, I can kick back and relax before my corporate takeover."

SpongeBob: "Not if we have anything to do about it."

Plankton: "Drat! It's SpongeBob and Patrick. I have to give them the slip. Time for the rocket skates. (rocket skates activate)"

Patrick: "He's getting away. What do we do?"

Captain Al. Gae: "Never fear. Captain Al. Gae is here. Unhand that bottle now!"

Plankton: "Ha! You wish!"

Captain Al. Gae: "I know. Aaaaahhhhhaaaahhhh! (grabs bottle) Got it."

Plankton: "The formula! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Captain Al. Gae: "Here you go Mr. Krabs."

Mr. Krabs: "Thank you captain. You just saved my restaurant."

Captain Al. Gae: "It's no problem. How about I reward you by taking you to see Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy?"

SpongeBob and Patrick: "We're in."

Mr. Krabs: "I suppose we could go to the convention. Let's just get Squidward and Sandy."

Captain Al. Gae: "Don't worry. I told them to meet us there. Now, I'll bring you there right now."

SpongeBob : "This is going to be awesome!"

**Chapter 5**

_We cut to the convention center where everyone meets up and is waiting to see Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy._

Mermaid Man: "You know Barnacle Boy. It's days like these that make me happy we can fight crime and make others happy."

Barnacle Boy: "You said it Mermaid Man. (sees group) Look, it's SpongeBob and his friends. "

SpongeBob: "Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you again Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!"

Patrick: "We're your biggest fans!"

Mermaid Man: "We know. Anyway, what do you want?"

SpongeBob: "Can you sign our merchandise? (brings out a wagon)"

Barnacle Boy: "This will take a while. Okay, where do we start?"

_One hour later_

Mermaid Man: "There you go. Oh boy. This was certainly a menace on our hands. We need a break."

Captain Al. Gae: "How about we take you to see the diamond?"

Barnacle Boy: "As long as we don't have to sign anything, I'm fine with that."

Captain Al. Gae: "Here it is: The Coral Eye of Bikini Bottom Diamond."

Heroes: "Wow! What a beautiful diamond!"

Captain Al. Gae: "This diamond is quite the looker. At auction, it's estimated to be worth one hundred million dollars."

Mr. Krabs: "One hundred million dollars?! That's a lot of greenbacks."

Captain Al. Gae: "Yes that is a whole lot of money. That's why we have heightened security for the diamond. That way, no one can take it."

_And suddenly, the lights go out._

Patrick: "What happened to the lights?"

SpongeBob: "I don't know. Does anyone have a flashlight? (hears breaking glass) What was that?"

Captain Al. Gae. : "Help! Someone help me!"

Squidward: " What happened? (lights come back one) Captain Al. Gae is gone! And so is the diamond!"

Sandy: "This is not good. Not good at all."

Mr. Krabs: "I wonder who took the captain and where did he take him?"

Squidward: "Maybe Plankton stole the diamond and is using the captain as a hostage."

Plankton: "Not really."

All: "Plankton!"

Mr. Krabs: "Where's the diamond and what did you do to the captain?"

Plankton: "Calm down. I'm not the thief. I don't even know what you're talking about."

SpongeBob: "We're talking about the fact that you stole the Coral Eye of Bikini Bottom Diamond to help out the Chum Bucket and put Mr. Krabs out of business."

Plankton: "As much as I would love to do that, I'm innocent in this scenario."

Sandy: "If you didn't do it, then who?"

SpongeBob: "Look. There's broken glass that leads outside. Let's follow. Come with us Plankton."

Plankton: "You want me to come?"

SpongeBob: "Sure. We know you're innocent. You might as well join us."

Plankton: "Okay. Let's go. Come on Karen."

Karen: "I'm coming honey."

_The gang follows the trail of glass, which leads to the engine room._

SpongeBob: "This trail of glass stops in the engine room. Let's check it out. (trips on string) Whoa!"

Patrick: "Are you okay SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob: "Yeah. I'm okay. I just tripped on some string. Apparently, it's a long piece of string connected to the power box. But, how did the string turn off the power?"

Sandy: "Look SpongeBob. The string goes right outside the door. Let's follow it."

SpongeBob: "Let's follow the string."

_The gang follows the string outside, where they end up back in the room where the diamond was._

Sandy: "The string goes to back from where we started. What do we do?"

SpongeBob: "Sandy. Do you by any chance have a DNA kit?"

Sandy: "I sure do. This kit has some special tools so that even if the criminal didn't leave DNA, we can still find out who touched the rope."

Karen: "Why not put it into the flash drive hole on my head?"

Sandy: "Okay. Let my dust it. (dusts rope) Okay Karen, analyze it."

Karen: "Analyzing print…. And it's done. Here are the results."

SpongeBob: "Oh my gosh! …. We have to find the captain!"

**Chapter 6**

_We cut to the captain back at the wheel._

Captain Al. Gae.: "Ha Ha Ha! Finally, with this diamond, I'll rule the world!"

SpongeBob: "Freeze captain!"

Captain Al. Gae. : "What are you talking about?"

Patrick: "You stole the diamond. Admit it."

Captain Al. Gae. : "I did not take the diamond."

Sandy: "Yes you did. You had a long string connected to the fuse box in the engine room that went through a hole in the wall. Also, there's still glass on your shoes. There was a trail of glass that went out the door and was all over the ship. Also, the design of the fingerprints was a D35, the same pattern on your fingers."

Captain Al. Gae: "Drat. You exposed me. Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, I'll tell you my reason. On the Saturday before Easter, a full moon looms over the Pacific Ocean. When you shine a diamond in the moonlight, it will give the bearer unlimited power, allowing them to take over the world!"

Plankton: "But, now that you revealed your plans, you bet we're taking that diamond back."

Captain Al. Gae. : "No you won't. I have my secret weapon. (takes it out) See. (snail meows)"

SpongeBob: "Gary! Oh no!"

Captain Al. Gae. : "That's right! I took your snail off screen before the start of the story. Now, if you want him back, you'll let me keep the diamond."

Patrick: "What are we going to do?"

Squidward: "(sees rope) I know. Ride em cowboy. Yeehaw. (grabs Gary and diamond)"

SpongeBob: "Gary! You're safe"

Gary: "Meow. (It's good to be back)"

Captain Al. Gae. :"You think you defeated me, but you're wrong. Now, prepare for your worst nightmare. (pushes button) Come out my minions. (robots come out from behind)"

Mr. Krabs : "Oh no! It's an army of robots! What do we do?"

SpongeBob: "Don't worry. We'll fight them off. Let's go."

All: "Hi Yah! Take that, and that, and some of that! Whoo! (robot army is defeated)"

Captain Al. Gae. : "You think you defeated me, but you're wrong. With the push of a button, I will sink this entire ship, and make my getaway. No one will stop me. Ha Ha Ha!"

Plankton: "That's what you think. (grabs remote) Got it."

Captain Al. Gae. :"Hey! Give that back!"

SpongeBob: "You'll have to catch us first. Na Na Na Na Na."

_Everyone runs to the railing._

SpongeBob: "Whew! We made it."

Captain Al. Gae. : "Give me the remote and the diamond."

SpongeBob: "No way. Uunh! (throws remote) There we go. (calls cops) Police, we have a thief on the loose."

Police: "We're here. Good thing the fourth wall was already broken. All right captain, you're under arrest."

Captain Al. Gae : "You mark my words. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Squidward: "Well, I guess this wraps up the mystery. But, who's going to steer the ship?"

Mr. Krabs: "I'll do it. Fortunately, I can use my navy experience to guide us on the cruise."

Plankton: "All right then. But, just remember, when we get home, I'm going to come back for the formula."

Mr. Krabs : "And I'll be ready to stop you."

SpongeBob: "Well, I guess all's well that ends well. Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

_With that, SpongeBob and friends continue their voyage on the sea, with the memory of a great adventure._


End file.
